Bow sights are used to assist an archer in more accurately aiming at an intended target. Many bow sights have a single sight point, which provides an aiming point for a target at a set distance away. A fixed sight point is generally suitable for aiming at the set distance. Thus, when aiming at targets positioned at other distances, the sight point produces inaccurate results.
To accommodate for various distances, bow sights having multiple sight points are known. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,103,568; 5,676,122; and 5,685,081, which show multiple sight points held by horizontal pins, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,633, which shows multiple sight points held by vertical pins. Each of these designs is intended to provide a sight point for a set target distance.
An alternate concept to accommodate various distances has been to move the sight point. Moving the sight point to compensate for the distance to the target allows the archer to use a single sight point to aim at multiple target distances. Movement of the sight point is typically easiest accomplished by moving the entire sight, which includes the housing supporting the sight point, typically in a vertical direction.
Various height adjustment mechanisms for allowing a user to vary the position of the bow sight are known. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,407, which teaches a sight adjustment mechanism that operates off a pivoting principle to raise and lower the sight, inversely of the position selected by the archer. Height adjustment mechanisms that operate on a direct motion principle to raise and lower the sight are also known; see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,306, which teaches a mechanism to raise and lower the sight directly related to the position selected by the archer.